


Spontaneous

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Modern Egypt, Tomb finding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Spontaneous: performed or occurring as a result of a sudden impulse or inclination and without premeditation or external stimulus.1)“Want a private, information overload tour?”2)"I believe you've found a tomb of a temple singer."





	1. “Want a private, information overload tour?”

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.
> 
> Modern Egypt setting.

Adam hears a grunt, followed by a curse huffed with frustration. With sudden interest, Adam turns his head to see a man in a yellowed shirt bending down, through the dusty display glass of the sarcophagus.

“Need a hand?” Adam queries, not knowing if the man can even understand or speak English.

“Umm,” the man says slightly shocked, “if you want to.” 

Adam starts putting papers into a pile while the man tends to a wide shallow wooden box.

“Oh good Khepri! They're all intact,” mutters the man to himself, arranging small turquoise, granite green and red-brown scarab beetle amulets in the black felt lined box.

“Are you a curator or something?” asks Adam after eyeing some of his handwritten notes.

“No,” the man lifts his chin stubbornly, “not nearly."

Confused, Adam frowns, “then what are you?”

“I am an Entomologist Egyptologist,” JD says and responses after a blank, confused face, “I study bugs and ancient Egypt.”

Adam stares blankly at the proud Entomologists Egyptologist.

_What in Cleopatra's name is that anyway?_

"I study bugs and ancient Egypt," explains JD with mild irritation. 

The light finally flickers and spreads past Adam's rather flushed face. 

"Oh," he muses with admiration, “that’s an interesting combination."

“Want a private, information overload tour?”

“Why not,” smiles Adam, giving the man his paperwork back.

~

“Want to go see some less touristy spots?” the man; JD, Adam found out during the exclusive tour asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Adams says, slightly happy to be out of the heated and mansion-esque museum, even though he won't openly admit to it.

Exiting the large peach-pink building Adam is relieved to feel the slightly cooler temperature of the late afternoon on his bare arms and legs but the humidity is as always unforgiving.

“Come, this way,”

~

“Wait here,” JD says, after they had visited various spots from mosques and synagogues to an artisan square and bookstore.

JD brings out a large round silver tray and places it on to the near by small wooden table. The tray accommodates a bowl brown-red soup like goo, the second bowl houses sheets that looks to be some sort of flat bread, on a plate sits a yellow-orange slanted quadrilateral topped with a almond. The last guests on the tray are two handle less glass cups containing copper-red liquid and what Adam guesses is a mint leaf floating on the surface.

Adjusting the make shift slate coloured shawl with an undertone of lime made of a piece of material Adam bought after noticing strange stares and advice from JD to cover up his shoulders when he sits on one of the chairs by the table.

JD answers Adam's sceptical glance with; “Don't worry nothing bad should happen. Maybe the spices but other than that you should be good.”

“Yeah?” Adam asks and mirrors JD spooning the brown-red lumpy sauce substance onto a ripped off piece of something between a pancake and pita bread.

“It's Ful medames, made from mainly fava beans and a few other ingredients,”

~

After scrumptious Egyptian cuisine for brunch and Basbousa as dessert they had their tea. As Adam lifts the cup off of the tray, he notices a scrawny creature slinking towards their small, square table.

"Hey, little one." Adam leans over to rub the fawn-furred, curl-tailed dog.

The dog huffs excitedly, leaning its head back as it enjoys the petting. Smiling, Adam looks over to the man sitting opposite him. A frown runs across his face when he notices JD and the tray that was covered by empty dishes gone. Not paying any mind to his missing bug and ancient Egyptian know-it-all, he slides off his chair and bends over, holding his hand out for the canine to sniff.

“Hey, hi,” the dog gives his hand a sniff then a quick lick, “hi.”

“I would take you home with me but I highly doubt that my hotel will want you there,” Adam softly says to the tail wagging dog.

Adam slowly and carefully moves his hand to stroke the smallish head causing the canine to lift his head into the welcoming palm and moves forward to get his back rubbed.

"New friend?" A familiar chuckle approaches the small table. 

Adam looks up with a smile, “You could say that."

“Yeah. Do you think there's someone who cares for him?” queries Adam, seeing the dog lie down, in front of his sandal clad feet, reminds Adam of Anubis’ shrine that was in Tutankhamun’s section of the museum.

“Probably not if I go on the ribs and hips being prominent and slightly protruding, I would believe that he's a street dog,”

Adam stands up, “Let's see if he'll follow,” and walks a little down the alleyway, JD following.

“You need to get cleaned up and get a collar and leash,” Adam tells the canine when it comes trotting alongside him.

~

Adam lets the material slip from his shoulders onto the polished wood floor once they have entered the small hotel room. After they signed the dog, which Adam decided then and there to be Pharaoh, into a dog parlour and vet to get the necessary check-ups and such. They'll get a leash and collar when they pick Pharaoh up.

“He can stay with me until his paperwork and such is sorted out. Only if you want to,” offers JD.

“Thank you,”


	2. "I believe you've found a tomb of a temple singer."

_"Singer discovers ancient singer. It may not be the find of the century but for one singer it is full circle. Carol Clarke reporting live from the discovery site in Karnak, Egypt."_

_"The mummy of what seems to be a temple singer has been discovered just behind these gates," the corresponding reporter says whilst presenting in front of a fenced-off section, inside a research compound._

_"And here's the man of the moment," the energetic reporter says, turning to Adam._

_"Oh hi!" Adam says slightly taken aback, moving his dark shades to his faded red-pink hair._

_"How did you discover the tomb?"_

_"It's kind of a funny story actually," chuckles Adam nervously, the reporter nods intent interest._

_"What made Instagram explode?"_

_"Um, oh. An impression of hieroglyphs from when I fe-"_

_The reporter brings the microphone back to her, "And there you have it. It might not have been by candle light but the embers of ancient pop royalty lured the modern day pop star and together, they set Egypt's department of Antiquities on fire. This is Carol Clarke reporting live from the discovery site in Karnak, Egypt."_

_"Thank you Carol. Hope you have enough sun block. And back to today's headlines,"_

 

Adam changes the channel on the small, old t.v., not wanting to hear anything more of the rerun broadcast.

"Some reporters are more paparazzi than journalist," JD says as he turns back to writing off the hieroglyphs from the mummy's sarcophagus.

"Yeah," says Adam remembering the previous day's events.

 

_  
Adam hurriedly laces his shoes, "Can I just be alone," and rushes out of the cloth covered gazebo._

_Walking in big strides, dark shades and an unusually white light weight, slightly oversized long sleeved shirt on._

_Frustrated Adam picks up his pace, not the best thing to do with lose shoes and sand._

_Adam lands on the sizzling hot baked sand, white turning cream._

_"Owh, fuck," mutters Adam getting up to sit sidesways, slightly leaning on one hand, the other brushing sand off._

_JD comes rushing out after Adam, not seeing the tall figure in the near horizon._

_"Are... are... are you okay," JD says out of breath, due to his "academics over sweat" mentality._

_"Help me," says Adam mockingly, lifting both arms up for JD to take hold of. Anger and fight forgotten._

_"Adam what's that?" JD points out roughly pulling Adam's hand closer to his face._

_"Um. Do you have your phone here?" JD asks quickly, not looking away from the hand._

_"Why do you w-,"_

_"Is it with you or not?"_

_"Okay, okay. Here," says Adam, unlocking and giving JD his phone._

_JD gets the camera application open and starts to take photographs of Adam's hand._

_Slightly disparate to get his hand back, Adam queries, "Why are you taking pictures of my hand anyway?"_

_"Where did you remove your hand from?" JD asks, looking for the first time at Adam._

_Adam looks down where he was sitting, pointing towards an indent in the sand, "Um, here,"_

_JD moves to the spot, starting to move the sand in all directions, Adam moving out of the way._

_"JD?" asks Adam cautiously, getting ignored._

_JD suddenly lets a laugh out and then another._

_Turning towards Adam with a wide wild smile, "I believe you've found a tomb of a temple singer.  
_


End file.
